


Fell By Your Bed

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider wants Issei to put on a show.  Kink Bingo, for the square "film/photography."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell By Your Bed

The film clicks on, showing a simple Japanese bedroom. On the futon, a young, male teenager in a school uniform sits, blushing ear to ear. He's not bad-looking, with his blue hair and eyes and the glasses that barely obscure them, yet he looks awkward and unsure. "I, I never actually agreed to this, you realize," he tells an unseen figure behind the camera. His voice is deep, but the stammer takes away any imposing qualities it might have had.

"Yes, I know." A light voice replies to him, then laughs. It's a devious laugh, that promises more horrible things to come. The teen shivers.

"Just... tell me what I must do so that I may get it over with," the teen says, dejected. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You'll never be finished with that attitude," the woman informs him. "Uncross your arms."

Reluctantly, he does so.

"Good," the woman says, as if teaching a trick to a small and somewhat stupid dog. "Now take off your jacket."

His hands go immediately to the top button.

"Slowly," she adds.

The teen scowls for a moment, then does as he's told. Gradually, the jacket comes off - there's a thin white shirt beneath that clings to his skin.

"My my, Issei." She zooms the camera in a little. "Feeling bold today, are we?"

Issei blushes again as he frantically shakes his head. "It's rather warm out and no one was supposed to see it!" He finishes taking off his jacket and sets it aside.

"You might as well not even bother taking that thin of a shirt off," the woman comments. "Move on." He blinks, and she sighs. "Your pants."

"Oh. _Oh_." He slips them off as well, more flushed than ever. Even though he's clearly beginning to grow hard, he asks, "W-would it be possible for me to stop now?"

"No." Her reply is short and unabashed.

He fidgets for a few seconds, until something makes him freeze. Slowly, he pulls off his boxers. Looking a bit to the side of the camera, probably at the woman, he hardens a little more.

"Look at the camera," she instructs. "And try to relax."

"Funny." After turning his head toward the camera, Issei takes a deep breath, then takes himself into his hand. He moves with long, slow strokes and shuts his eyes.

"Open your eyes." The command is soft, and he visibly shivers as he obeys.

"Can't I merely finish this and be done with it, Rider?" At this, he tightens his grip.

"You know better than that," Rider says, voice carrying her amusement. "Are you always so quiet?"

He shakes his head and bites his lip.

"We want to hear you. Just let it all come naturally," she orders.

Issei's eyes widen. "Wh-who's going to be watching this but you?" He can't help but let the next whimper come through, however.

She lets out another sigh. "It was figurative."

"Mm..." After that, he stops holding back the small whimpers and sighs. As his strokes gradually becime harder and faster, so too do the sounds get louder and more frequent, gasps and moans. Eventually, it reaches the point where he is near-constantly making some kind of noise.

"Good. That's good..." She can barely be heard.

When he comes, it's with a long, drawn-out moan. He collapses backwards onto the futon, sweat making his shirt stick to him even more. "...w-was that good?" he asks.

"Yes, it was," Rider tells him, and his relieved smile can be seen just before she turns off the camera.


End file.
